


Lost Sheep

by FoggySunday



Category: Political Animals, Puncture (2011)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, roadmovie
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嗑藥組的腦洞。<br/>受到了末路狂花的啟發寫下此文，開頭挺輕鬆的，並且一步一步邁向深處。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sheep

1.  
座机在响个不停。  
Mike觉得自己快要被逼疯了。律师事务所最近一次又一次的摊上麻烦事，先是一单难缠的案子，以至本来就少人的小地方一周内就有两个人辞职；就是因为这单案子的又长又臭的原因，干了半个月的他们还拿不到一分钱，可小破地的房东已经不止一次亲自登门催收租金了。  
“你好？”裸着上半身的Mike不耐烦地夹起了话筒，“嗯……是我，我是Weiss……”他皱着眉头应酬着，躺着的床周围都是文件，腰间还挂着一个不知道是昏迷还是睡着的卷发青年。Mike耐着性子听着电话那边的怒吼，弹了弹单挂在身上的男士皮肩带。“啪”的一声，Mike笑嘻嘻地看着肩带拍在了TJ脸上，那个睡懵了的小卷毛动了动，把脸上的睡意蹭在了Mike的腹肌上。  
没睡醒的小可爱顺着感觉往上爬，他抓住了Mike的肩膀，二话不说的给他一个充满大麻味的吻。TJ闭着眼睛，不停地咬着Mike的唇瓣，被骚扰的那个人翻了个白眼直接挂了电话，懒得再听那愤怒的员工说那些“再不发工资今天就走”之类的话。  
“你真是个混球呢Mike，”TJ笑着吻他，“连我都听到那个人骂得有多大声……”  
“你懂个屁。”Mike点燃了一支大麻烟，他狠狠地吸了一口，然后仰起头吞入肺里。那个身上披着自己西装外套的小妖精挑逗般的亲他的胡子，摇摇头，让Mike正好把烟雾涌到他的脸上。TJ一脸享受的呼吸着那些充满着Mike荷尔蒙的大麻烟，他稍稍睁开眼睛，卷翘的睫毛像扇子一样扑动了几下，纤长的阴影落在脸颊上，他灰绿色的眼珠在炊烟缭绕中显得特别明亮。

不知道什么时候开始，TJ就自作主张的住进了Mike的住所。他一是为了躲避家里的压力，二是，这里是一个自由到天昏地暗也没有人责备的地方。Mike知道这个小孩子赶也赶不走，到最后还是说不过TJ的他只好让他留下，老实说，他也不介意多个人陪陪。  
TJ说，白天的时候他会休息或者无聊地看看电视，晚上和Mike上床来作为付房租的代价。  
谁稀罕你。Mike如是说。我宁愿带几个大波妹回来3p。  
我知道你不喜欢大胸。TJ得意地看了一眼自己的小身板。你每晚咬我的胸都快要吸出奶了。

2.  
TJ独自一人在Jack的居所里看电视。今天的来电比平时要多出好几倍，TJ烦得差点想拔掉电话线了。  
等到电话第N次响起的时候，TJ索性替Mike接了电话。  
“你好？”  
“Weiss你这个——”  
真刺耳。TJ想，他把话筒伸远了，并不知道也不想知道那个人在吼什么。不过，TJ预感到Mike的麻烦事好比缠上身的胶水，甩也甩不掉。  
于是，他还是拔掉了电话线。TJ走到厨房开了一瓶冻啤酒。啖了几口低浓度的酒精，TJ额头的汗依然不停地冒着。入夏的天气一天比一天热，坏掉的空调还没修，Mike说，他没空等工人上来磨蹭。当然，TJ只是觉得他是真的没钱了。  
之前TJ就说过，他是真的不介意帮Mike刷几次信用卡。虽然他自己这么堕落的样子不受家里人待见，但是信用卡的透支额度还是比较可观的。只不过，Mike说，宁愿热死也不会用他的钱。那也行。TJ无奈地笑笑，收回了那张Citibank黑卡。  
TJ快速喝完了啤酒降温。他精神上无视着热浪，躺在床上快睡着了。他要困死了，昨晚的Mike像头狼一样，精神得像打了鸡血，搞得他七荤八素，腰都要断了，用了一排的套。  
他摸了一把酸软的腰，默默吐槽，Mike你宁愿买套都不修空调啊真是的。

咚咚咚——  
TJ的运气真是不好。  
他极不情愿地醒了过来，准备出门一通大骂公寓那些总是不顾别人感受，大早上的就装修的住户。  
“快起来Thomas，快起来！”  
才刚出门一会，怎么又回来了。TJ疑惑地走到了玄关。“怎么了？”他靠着墙上问，“漏了什么……”  
“不，我什么都没落下。公司出了点事，”Mike径直走向房间，没脱鞋子就爬了上床，翻出枕头底下的证件和现金，再从衣柜里翻出一个大包，往里面收拾了几件简单的衬衫和内衣裤，当然不会忘记他最喜欢的一件Armani西装——即使这件外套一点都不搭他那些装好的衣服。“我暂时得先避避风头。”  
“诶，等等？”一头雾水的TJ呆呆的站着，“你要去哪？事务所、房子怎么办，”他顿了顿，还是说了，“还有我呢。”  
“你要么老老实实跟着，要么回自己的大别墅去。”Mike停下了手上的动作，显然有点烦躁。他抓了抓头发，上前抱着TJ，看着对方的眼睛，认真地说，“我被人找上了，对方不是好惹的那种。我，我真的不想连累你。”  
“所以，你是想要逃吗？”TJ撅着嘴巴，“让我跟着你呗，我无所谓的，”他笑了笑，“Mike，我只想和你一起，这样我才会快乐。”  
“小坏蛋……”Mike突然温柔地亲了一下小卷毛的嘴巴，他捧着TJ的脸，问道“你，真的，做好准备了吗？”  
“就当是，和你出去公路旅行好了啊。”TJ天真地样子展现在Mike的眼前。  
Mike当然知道，即将发生的事对一个不知情的人来说可能是很残忍的。  
这太疯狂了。

3.  
他们是在夜店认识的。  
首先，TJ和朋友们赌输了，惩罚内容是TJ要向一个陌生人要酒喝。小团体里的唯一女性作为这个游戏的裁判官，她指了指远处那个寸头的肌肉男，跟TJ说，“好帅哦，拜托，帮我搞到他的电话号码。”  
然后，TJ便傻乎乎地去了。  
之后，寸头男二话不说就请他喝了酒，还很亲密的搂着他聊天。TJ的那个女性朋友在不远处看得直跺脚，脸都绿了。  
再然后，寸头男把TJ带到了昏暗的洗手间。他掏了掏口袋，拿出一包白色的细粉末，“来尝尝这个？”  
醉醺醺的TJ也不甘示弱，他从衣袋掏出了一包，又从裤袋里掏出了一包，“这玩意，我也有。”  
他们再狭小的卫生间隔间里干了个爽。TJ纤细的身躯和肉肉的胸最让Mike着迷，他以前从来都不觉得原来男性也可以这么迷人。

直到某天，TJ哭着给Mike打电话。他说他无家可归了。  
在家吃着单人晚饭的Mike立马就开车到TJ说的地方接他。TJ第一次坐上Mike的吉普，他哭得可委屈了，一上车，就向Mike呜呜哇哇地大哭一场。TJ一边口齿不清地说着原因，一边把眼泪鼻涕都蹭到了Mike那件Armani上面了。  
Mike抚摸着他的小卷毛，一点也不介意这个小坏蛋用他心爱的西装擦眼泪。  
“如果你不想回去，就住在我家吧。”Mike捏着TJ的下巴，安慰似的吻了一下这个男孩子。  
TJ住了就不走了。从那以后，Mike的生活就充满了对方。他们的生活一点也不健康。不良爱好、坏习惯和做爱占满了他们的共同生活。

4.  
Mike准时来到了事务所开门。他掏出了钥匙，没睡醒的他插了几下锁孔才发现那里被堵住了。皮下地下好像踩了点什么，Mike低头看了看，一个牛皮纸信封上写着他的名字。  
是昨天那个跟他讨工资的员工给他留下的。该死的，那个不懂行规的人，竟然威胁他，把律师之前在灰色地带干的事情，通通爆给政府。  
谁都知道干过这行的除了新人，没有那个人是一身清白的。再说Mike之前和大财阀对着干的案件，钻了不少空子。要不是朋友帮他争取，他都被吊销律师牌照了。  
而这个人正是要以此威胁他。

TJ把吉普车的车窗摇到最低，强劲的风把他的发型都要吹乱。他随着无线电播出的摇滚乐摇头晃脑，似懂非懂地听着Mike说出逃的缘由。  
“嗯哼，你们律界的纠纷好像很刺激呀，”TJ笑道，“我们要去哪里。”  
“别放下戒心，等我先上了高速公路，再跟你商量这事，”Mike镇定地驾驶，眼睛只顾着看前方的车尾，“估计要去西部。”  
“要不要顺路去墨西哥？”TJ高兴地出了一个主意，“对上一次我过去的时候才是初中，我家里人一天在给我打电话。”  
“你也真是个让人操心的小屁孩呢，TJ。”Mike伸手揉了揉TJ的卷发，一把把他拉过来亲亲额头。  
“胡说，哪个小屁孩每天给你口每天陪你做，”TJ推开了Mike，拿出了智能手机，自拍了一张和Mike一起的照片。  
“你要干嘛。”Mike瞥了他一眼。  
“上传到脸书啊。”TJ双手飞快地打着字，在屏幕上敲下「SO COOL!!!」，并且附上了自拍。  
“嘿，嘿，等等……”Mike夺过他的手机，看了一眼，“你可别发有我的脸的照片，毕竟我现在可不是什么光明人士。”  
“好呗。”TJ想了想，给照片上的Mike贴了一张“shit ”的马赛克。


End file.
